In the fabrication of many articles, from the printing of newspapers to the fabrication of sophisticated electronic and optical devices, it is necessary to apply some material that is at least temporarily in liquid form to opposite sides of a substrate. It is often the case that the material applied to the substrate is applied in a predetermined pattern; in the case of e.g. printing, ink is applied in the pattern of letters and pictures. It is common in such cases for there to be at least a minimum requirement for registration between the patterns on opposite sides of the substrate.
When the substrate is a discrete article such as a circuit board, the applicators of a pattern may usually rely on an edge to assist in achieving registration. But when the substrate is a web and it is not possible to rely on an edge of the substrate to periodically refer to in maintaining registration, the problem becomes a bit more difficult. Still, even in the case of webs, when the requirement for registration is not severe, e.g. a drift out of perfect registration of greater than 100 microns is tolerable, mechanical expedients are known for controlling the material application to that extent. The printing art is replete with devices capable of meeting such a standard.
However, in some products having patterns on opposite sides of a substrate, a much more accurate registration between the patterns is required. In such a case, if the web is not in continuous motion, apparatuses are known that can apply material to such a standard. And if the web is in continuous motion, if it is tolerable, as in e.g. some types of flexible circuitry, to reset the patterning rolls to within 100 microns, or even 5 microns, of perfect registration once per revolution of the patterning rolls, the art still gives guidelines about how to proceed.
However, in e.g. optical articles such as brightness enhancement films, it is required for the patterns in the optically transparent polymer applied to opposite sides of a substrate to be out of registration by no more than a very small tolerance at any point in the tool rotation. Thus far, the art is silent about how to cast a patterned surface on opposite sides of a web that is in continuous motion so that the patterns are kept continuously, rather than intermittently, in registration within 100 microns.